


For All I Became Was A Rat

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Filk, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Parody, Rats, References to the Beatles, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Pity, Song Parody, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pettigrew was a little miffed when his best friends' Animagus forms were large impressive animals... and he was a rat. A rare act of sympathy filk to "For No One" by The Beatles.</p><p>So Animagi we studied<br/>Three years learning how to do that<br/>I was nothing<br/>For all I became was a rat</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All I Became Was A Rat

**Author's Note:**

> "For All I Became Was a Rat" filked to "For No One" by The Beatles. Specifically filked to the version on "Revolver." Originally filked November 2005.

**PETER:**  
We thought long  
We thought wrong  
And then we fin'lly knew that Moony was a werewolf  
For all the full moon nights  
  
We read more  
Our head's sore  
For we decided if us four were all animals  
Then it all would be right  
  
So Animagi we studied  
Three years learning how to do that  
I was nothing  
For all I became was a rat  
  
I was mad  
I was sad  
'Cause how could anyone be glad when they discover  
Inside they're a rat lad?  
  
And Animagi we studied  
Three years learning how to do that  
I was nothing  
For all I became was a rat  
  
Well, Moony  
Cried when he  
Found that he had three Animagi pals, Padfoot and Prongs  
And Wormtail, that's me  
  
The moon comes  
I feel dumb  
'Cause all I can do is run and I can't control him, they  
Don't really need me  
  
And Animagi we studied  
Three years learning how to do that  
I was nothing  
For all I became was a rat


End file.
